La pequeña niña muerta
by Fleuretty
Summary: Al igual que Alucard, Seras recibe visitas de extraños y fascinantes seres en sus sueños. Esta vez viajará a Nevermore, donde conocerá a Lenore y sus amigos en una peculiar fiesta de té. Gracias a ellos aprenderá una valiosa lección: "Puedes estar vivo y muerto a la vez". -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: crossover.-


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Lenore, the cute little dead girl" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Roman Dirge. La trama gira alrededor de la fiesta de té de Lenore, capítulo diez de la serie animada que lleva el mismo nombre del cómic. "Lenore" es un poema escrito por Edgar Allan Poe._

* * *

Es bien sabido entre inmortales que su aura de muerte atrae a seres fantásticos y muchas veces indeseables, pero nadie se lo dijo a Seras Victoria. Día tras día, aguardando en sus sueños, se abría la puerta a un mundo perturbador y demencial, con una mansión en lo alto de una colina y un cementerio detrás; una lápida enmohecida, con altas hierbas que cubrían un nombre tallado en piedra hace más de un siglo: Lenore.

 _¡Oh! ¡La copa de oro está rota!_ _¡El espíritu ha huido para siempre!_

 _¡Que suenen las campanas! Un alma_ _santa flota sobre el río Estigia,_ _y tú, Guy de Vere, ¿no tienes lágrimas?._

 _¡Llora ahora, o nunca más!_ _¡Mira! Encima de ésta rígida y lúgubre_ _carroza, duerme tu amor!_

 _¡Lenore!_

Seras Victoria yace en su ataúd, rehuyendo de la luz que da paso a un nuevo día. El cansancio hace mella en sus sentidos, el sueño la vence y deja que su conciencia viaje, más allá de la mansión a la que llama hogar. "Sueña, sueña pequeña draculina". Abre sus grandes ojos azules y parpadea perpleja, ¿dónde está?, no reconoce nada del entorno. Comienza un intranquilo andar, todo se ve tan oscuro y sin vida, incluso más tétrico que el ambiente que reina en los aposentos de su maestro.

 _¡Venid! Dejad que el oficio de difuntos_ _se lea, que el cántico mortuorio se cante,_

 _un himno para tan regia muerta como_ _muriera tan joven ..._

 _Un cántico fúnebre para ella, dudosamente_ _muerta, porque murió tan joven._

A lo lejos un sendero que conduce a una vieja mansión, justo en lo alto de la solitaria colina que adorna la nada en aquel desolado panorama. La draculina corre en esa dirección, ha divisado algunas siluetas que se desplazan solemnes entre la oscuridad, mantiene la esperanza de que puedan ayudarla.

— ¡Disculpen! Necesito ayu...

Cesó su llamado al ver los rostros deformes de las extravagantes criaturas. Un pequeño muñeco la mira fijamente desde el suelo, un gran monstruo verde con una bandeja de muffins en la mano y el cadáver de un gato en la espalda hace una mueca de asombro, un enano de traje rojo y rostro cubierto por una bolsa de papel permanece callado y un ser alto y delgado con la cabeza cubierta por la piel de un venado rompe el silencio.

— ¡Buenas noches, querida forastera! Será un honor atender su llamado de auxilio, ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer mis amigos y yo por usted?

— Hey, Taxidermy, vamos tarde y Lenore se pondrá furiosa. — El pequeño muñeco miró a Seras con recelo, sin quitarle la vista del cuello. — No sé quien seas, pero será mejor que te vayas, vamos a una fiesta de té y no estás invitada.

— Temo que eso no es muy cortés, Ragamuffin. No podemos abandonar a esta señorita a merced del agreste clima y a Lenore le encanta hacer nuevas amistades. Puedo presentarla como un pariente lejano cuya visita ha coincidido con su invitación.

— Claro, sobre todo porque se parece tanto a ti... como sea, solo hay que darnos prisa. Has tenido mucha suerte, mujer, si fuese el de antes ya te habría devorado.

Seras observó sin palabras como el extraño grupo prosiguió su camino, dirección a la vieja casona de la colina. El hombre alto aguardó a su lado hasta que reaccionó. Todo era tan irreal, simplemente imposible que estuviese en otro mundo. Antes ya se había topado con extraños seres en sus sueños, pero jamás creyó poder formar tan singulares personajes en su subconsciente.

— Tendrá que disculpar la falta de cortesía de mis camaradas, no estamos habituados a la interacción con rostros no familiares.

— Yo... esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Cómo distinguir la realidad del efímero descanso? Está en Nevermore, no sé si nuestra existencia no sea más que el vasto resultado de un sueño o si usted está atrapada en esta hilarante realidad. Mientras lo averigua puede acompañarme a una fiesta de té.

— ¿Fiesta de té?

— De mi querida amiga Lenore. Los esponjosos bocadillos de Muffin Monster son deliciosos y sé que encontrará interesante nuestras conversaciones.

— ¿Si voy con usted, me ayudará a despertar?

— Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, joven amiga.

— Seras, me llamo Seras Victoria.

— Taxidermy. Es un enorme placer conocerla con el debido protocolo.

 _¡Miserables!_

 _La queríais por su riqueza y_ _la odiabais por su orgullo,_ _y cuando su salud endeble, la_ _bendijisteis porque moría,_ _¿Cómo, entonces, será leído el ritual?_

 _El réquiem cantado_ _por vosotros, por ti, mirada oscura;_ _por ti, lengua calumniosa,_ _que habéis causado la muerte de la_ _inocencia que muriera tan joven_

 _Precavimos: pero no deliréis más ¡Y q_ _ue el canto del Sabbath_ _suba hasta Dios tan solemnemente que_ _la muerte no sienta ningún mal!_

 _La dulce Lenore ha ido adelante_ _con la esperanza volando al lado._

Alcanzaron al resto de la comitiva y Seras se camuflajeó entre los extraños seres que dejaron de prestarle atención, todos se encontraban emocionados ante el marco de la puerta, deseosos de comenzar la famosa fiesta de té. Fueron recibidos por una niña pequeña, no aparentaba más de diez años y sin embargo su piel se veía reseca y marchita, como si se tratase de una anciana; su extraño cabello, de un rubio semejante al suyo pero más opaco y enmarañado, y el peculiar vestido que llevaba, digno de un entierro.

— ¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí.

— ¡Uju! Hola a todos.

— Saludos y buenos deseos, mi joven amiga.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Hey!

— Mira, los pastelillos.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz...! Esperen un minuto, ¿quién eres tú? — La pequeña niña señaló a Seras, poniendo un gesto infantil de enfado.

— Tendrás que disculpar la confianza que me tomé para traerla. Ella es Seras Victoria, una pariente lejana que me honra con su visita éste día. No quería perderme tu fiesta, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola en casa, así que me acompaña por hoy.

— Mmm... está bien. Todos tomen una silla.

 _Dejándolo_ _en el dolor a causa de esa_ _querida criatura que habría sido tu esposa._

 _Ella, la bella, atractiva, que ahora yace_ _tan profundamente_ _con la vida en la dorada cabellera, pero no en los ojos._

 _La vida todavía en la cabellera,_ _muerte en los ojos..._

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa en un pequeño salón, como si fuese una convocatoria del mismo rey Arturo; sillas desiguales y de distintos tamaños, amoldables a las proporciones de sus invitados. Seras Victoria tuvo que sentarse en un banquillo a lado de Taxidermy, el ser más extraño en esa mesa (incluso más que el monstruo de los muffins) pero el único que le inspiraba confianza. Tazas vacías de porcelana azul y pastelillos adornando la mesa, todos miran fijamente a Lenore, ella es quien lleva la batuta en la orquesta de esa noche.

— Los quiero, chicos. Hemos tenido maravillosas aventuras juntos: Ragamuffin, Taxidermy, pariente de Taxidermy, Muffin Monster, Kitty, ese chico... Esperen un minuto, ¿quién eres tú?

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Bueno, yo... Mmm... ¡Mira! Traje galletitas para el té.

— ¡Wow! ¡Galletitas para el té! Hey, aún no me respondes, ¿quién eres tú?

— ¡Soy yo! — El extraño hombre con la bolsa de papel dejó descubierta su identidad, ahora era un hombre con un saco en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— Escuché que tenías una fiesta de té y pensé que solo olvidaste invitarme.

— Hmmm... ¡No estoy muy feliz con esto!

 _¡Atrás! Esta noche tengo el corazón_ _ligero._

 _¡No entonaré cantos mortuorios,_ _pero sostendré el ángel en su vuelo, con un pean de los días pasados!_

Todos se agazapan en pequeña comitiva, Ragamuffin se prensa del brazo de la draculina, ¿es miedo lo que ven sus ojos? Se gira para observar a Taxidermy, buscando una explicación a tan inusual situación, ¿quién es el hombre del traje rojo y porqué causó esa reacción en la pequeña Lenore? Pero el hombre de cabeza de venado permanece callado, suplicando con la mirada vacía que no diga algo, se límite a observar y esperar como todos los presentes.

— Solo déjenme darles un poco de sabroso té.

— ¡Suena maravilloso! Me gustaría con un montón de azúcar, por favor.

Todos se miran nerviosos, no puede ser bueno lo que está pasando. Lenore sirve té en una pequeña taza y la condimenta con... ¡uranio!

— ¡Se ve bien! — El hombre del traje rojo coje la taza de las pequeñas y pálidas manitas, ignorante del ingrediente secreto.

— Así que, ¿alguien ha visto esa película?

— Encuentro que desde un aspecto cinematográfico es muy placentera, sin precedentes y con un drama excelente.

— Si, si, si. Pero, ¿qué te pareció?

— Me pareció genial.

— ¡DUELE! — El hombre del saco aventó la taza y sujetó su garganta como si el mismo fuera a desgarrarla. Los demás miran de reojo y permanecen inmóviles ante las súplicas. Seras trata de levantarse, pero la mano de Taxidermy se posa en la suya y niega con la cabeza.

— En la escena de la pelea le pegaron al botín. — Muffin Monster habla mientras el pobre hombre corre detrás de la enorme masa verde. Kitty se movió un poco en su silla, sin duda por causa de la corriente de aire que se filtró por la ventana.

— Me gustaron los trajes que usaron, muy brillantes y relucientes. — El pequeño muñeco con cabello de gusanos de algodón ni siquiera se toma la molestia de mirar al hombre que agoniza por el veneno en su bebida.

— Creo que los efectos especiales estuvieron realmente buenos. — La pequeña arpía de cabello dorado y broches de calavera se encoge un poco cuando el cráneo del hombre que no fue invitado explota detrás de ella, pero continua su plática como si ese trágico suceso simplemente no hubiese ocurrido.

Todos continuaron su extravagante conversación, sin prestar atención al cadáver que yacía a los pies de la pequeña Lenore. Seras se sintió horrorizada ante aquella indiferencia, esa niña era el mismo diablo. Se levantó bruscamente y sin decir palabra alguna caminó a la salida. Taxidermy se levantó con ella y la alcanzó antes de que cruzara la puerta.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Todos están locos!

— Es probable. Lamento si el espectáculo la incomodó, pero Mr. Gosh propició la ira de Lenore al presentarse sin ser invitado.

— ¿Y tenía que envenenarlo con uranio?

— Ella es así. Es una niña de diez años atrapada en un cuerpo embalsamado. A los ojos de otros no es más que un cadáver andante, pero ella mantiene la misma inocencia que tenía cuando falleció, presa de una terrible neumonía.

— ¿Lenore está... muerta?

— Doblemente muerta. Es consciente de su condición por ser la marginada del lugar, no tiene amigos más que nosotros.

— Pero eso no justifica lo que hace.

— Somos conscientes de eso y tratamos de generar conciencia en ella, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando su pequeño cerebro es festín de gusanos. Ragamuffin es lo más parecido a un tutor y él mismo necesita de alguien para enseñarle a interactuar con los vivos. Al igual que Lenore, está atrapado, condenado al aspecto de un muñeco gracias a la maldición de una bruja, pero él es uno de los vampiros más terribles que haya existido en la historia.

— ¿Y usted que es?

— ¿Yo? Tan solo un taxidermista que sufre de una anomalía médica. Kitty es uno de los tantos gatos que Lenore ha asesinado en su afán de mostrarles afecto y Muffin Monster apareció un día en la puerta, con una charola de sus esponjosos bizcochos. Mr. Gosh es un acosador, está obsesionado con mi pequeña amiga y ha regresado incontables veces de la tumba para seguir proclamando su obsesivo amor por ella. Él no es más que el mejor ejemplo de un amor no correspondido y lo doloroso de aquel vanal sentimiento; Lenore jamás le corresponderá, no porque sea mala, sino porque es una niña que no entiende de esos sentimientos de adultos. Es libre de marcharse, sólo le pido que no tenga en mal concepto a mi pequeña amiga, ella es la única que nos ha tratado como individuos, la única que los hace sentir normales. — Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase, la pequeña niña se deslizó entre ellos, mirando fijamente a Seras y tomando de la mano a Taxidermy.

— ¿Ya te vas? Aún no has tomado el té.

— Yo... — Seras levantó la mirada a Taxidermy, quien permaneció expectante a su respuesta. Sus palabras calaron hondo en el interior de la draculina, Lenore no era más que una pequeña niña en desgracia, marginada e incomprendida... Lenore era como ella. — No, solo necesitaba estirar las piernas. Me encantará tomar el té con ustedes.

— Ok.

Volvieron a la mesa y el resto de la velada fue disfrutable para la draculina. Lenore era toda ternura cuando se lo proponía, el amor que sentía por sus amigos era palpable y hermoso (descartando a Mr. Gosh, por supuesto); tomó té sin uranio y engulló los muffins con deleite, era el mejor sueño con criaturas extrañas que había tenido hasta ese momento. Muffin Monster tuvo un ataque de gases derivados de sus propios muffins, Ragamuffin rió hasta que cayó de la silla, el té de Kitty se enfrió y Taxidermy agradeció con pomposas palabras que Lenore no comprendió. Seras tuvo que reconocer la magia de esa reunión y que Lenore era la causa de toda esa peculiar dicha, la luz en medio de tanta oscuridad que devoraba día a día a esas pobres almas... Lenore, la pequeña niña muerta, transmitía esperanza, como si estuviese viva.

 _¡Que no doblen las campanas!_

 _Por_ _temor de que su dulce alma, en su alegría religiosa,_ _pudiera captar las notas, cuando flotan hacia arriba, desde la tierra maldita, hacia los amigos de arriba,_

 _desde los amigos de abajo, escapa el espíritu indignado, huyendo del infierno, hacia el cielo,_ _dejando los lamentos y los llantos, por un trono dorado, al lado del Rey de los cielos._

Toda buena historia debe terminar y esta no será la excepción. El excedente té hizo que Seras se disculpara y solicitara permiso para levantarse de la mesa, pidiendo amablemente indicaciones para llegar al tocador. Cerró los ojos un momento para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ya no había duda de que se trataba de un sueño, ¿ella utilizando el sanitario? Abrió nuevamente sus enormes ojos azules y esta vez fue recibida por el forro de terciopelo rojo de su ataúd, estaba en casa. Se levantó con euforia y corrió por toda la mansión; el primero con quien se topó fue Walter y lo abrazó como si hubiese estado ausente por varios días, él con sus palabras recatadas y sus exquisitos modales siempre la procuraba, como Taxidermy con su pequeña amiga. Continuó su carrera, había muchos besos y agradecimientos que dar. El siguiente fue el capitán Bernadotte, éste si que se sorprendió cuando llegó de golpe su pequeña mignonette y lo besó con pasión en los labios para salir huyendo después, tan roja como la sangre que aún se negaba a beber; su insistencia al fin dio frutos y todo gracias a un cadáver que se obsesionó con la adorable niña muerta, Seras ya no huiría de sus sentimientos, después de todo su amor si era correspondido. Una última visita por esa noche, en su majestuoso trono yace expectante, Seras entró con recato y manteniendo distancia agradeció a Alucard por todo, la oportunidad de seguir adelante y su intervención para que Sir Integra le permitiera quedarse. No quiso permanecer más tiempo, incomodando a su maestro con la posible no grata visita, solo deseaba que supiera lo mucho que significaba para ella todo lo que había hecho y lo que aún hacía, después de todo él era lo más parecido que tenía a un tutor, como Ragamuffin y la pequeña Lenore.

Gracias a ese sueño, Seras Victoria aprendió una valiosa lección, puedes estar muerto y disfrutar la vida incluso más que los vivos, puedes estar vivo y muerto a la vez.


End file.
